


在一场秘密求婚之后

by hexastich



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexastich/pseuds/hexastich
Summary: 算是送给自己萌BS一年的纪念文吧，也是第一次发文了。





	在一场秘密求婚之后

  在一场秘密求婚之后

爱情让人迟钝。  
        爱情甚至也让超人迟钝。  
        尽管克拉克并没有立马熟悉左手无名指上那个冰冷的金属小环，但在他休假回来第一天去上班时还是忘了摘下它。  
        这大概是婚后麻木。  
        当他把一叠资料顺手递给金发苏珊时，那个天性热衷挖掘八卦的负责娱乐版的姑娘立马眼尖地看见了他手上那个闪耀着光泽的玩意，好吧，超人承认，想不注意到它很难。  
        苏珊缓缓地把视线向上挪到了那个一如既往低调的小镇男孩的脸上，她目光如炬，惊讶地低声说道：“噢…克拉克，我甚至不知道你们还在一起……”  
        克拉克还没反应过来她具体所指的人，就听到了一阵高跟鞋拍打在地上的声音，露易斯走了过来：“嘿，我看见你们在这里站了半天，怎么了？”  
        苏珊立马窜到了露易丝身边，一把抓起她的手，上面空空如也，她收起一瞬闪过的错愕神情，撇了撇嘴：“看来你的小镇男孩更早地找了人生真爱。”  
        露易丝很快也扫到了克拉克手上的戒指，她侧头看着克拉克：“这是枚婚戒，是么？”  
        很明显，它只能是婚戒。  
        克拉克紧张地捏了捏拳头，露出了小心翼翼的可怜神色：“一定要说吗，女士们？”

         感觉到手机的振动时布鲁斯正在认真地开着小差，他面带诡异地微笑盯着自己左手无名指上闪耀着光泽的戒指，再然后，他拿出手机，来电显示正是自己的新婚丈夫。他打了个手势，快步走出了会场。  
        “怎么了亲爱的（honey）？”  
        “希望你没在忙，布鲁斯。”  
        “不过是一个无聊的会议罢了。”  
        “好吧，嘿，布鲁斯，是这么回事，今天早上我去上班时忘了摘下我的戒指，所以现在……”  
         “等等，克拉克，我不明白，你并不需要每天取下戒指，当然，除了你想这样。”布鲁斯皱眉打断了他的丈夫。  
        “我？我当然不介意将个人资料改成已婚，我是担心你，布鲁斯，”他隔着手机耸耸肩，“你知道的，你那些伪装。”  
        “噢，甜心（sweetheart），如果你是在担心这个…我认为我那些年的塑造已经足够了，大概没几个人觉得结婚能让哥谭宝贝浪子回头。我敢说，甚至没几家媒体愿意正面曝光我们的婚姻，但是这个我会证明给他们看的。”  
        “至少《星球日报》会。布鲁斯，尽管这样，唉，出柜其实还是挺麻烦的。”  
          
         布鲁斯挂断电话后走进会议室：“嗨，结束了吗？我想我有点急事，不如散会？”  
        错愕的人群纷纷离开会场。  
          
        下午四点二十五分，靠窗喝着咖啡的摄影师杰克发出一声惊呼：“咳咳，天哪，那是布鲁斯韦恩！”，他猛地眨了眨眼，“没看错！真是他！他来《星球日报》做什么？”  
        三四名踩着高跟的女子闻言挤到窗边：“在哪呢？黑色那辆车是他的吗？那他真上来了？天啊……我有生之年竟然还能见到活生生的韦恩？”  
        阴谋学说支持者汉克说：“别那么花痴，姑娘们，要是他是来取消我们《星球日报》你们哭还来不及呢，到时候连克拉克都救不了咱……超人？真想不到你还有心情说冷笑话。”  
        被点名两次的男人简直想捂脸。  
        来自哥谭的韦恩先生果然不负众望地踏进了《星球日报》的领地。  
        沸沸扬扬的一群人突然安静了下来。  
        布鲁斯通过他们看自己的眼神判断出并没有什么人知道他的新身份，于是他径直走向了佩里主编的办公室。只是在路过克拉克时朝他送一个眼神。  
         布鲁斯走进办公室两秒后克拉克收到一条来自他的短信：三分钟后我们去吃饭，OK？  
         克拉克握着手机咬咬下唇笑了笑。他知道布鲁斯是让他有时间收拾好自己的东西，更重要的是做好心理上迎接暴风巨浪的准备。  
        还不到三分钟，被所有人密切关注着的办公室的那扇门被推开了，布鲁斯走了出来，佩里的声音从里面传出：“慢走，韦恩先生，有您的喜爱是《星球日报》的荣幸。”  
        所有人在不明就里里舒缓了口气，然后他们看见布鲁斯带着布鲁西宝贝的笑容走到了克拉克身边：“好了吗，宝贝（babe）？”  
         这下就连瞎子都敏锐地察觉到了布鲁斯左手上有一枚闪闪发光的婚戒。  
         或许那口气松早了点。  
         布鲁斯和克拉克在众人目视下一前一后走到门口，布鲁斯突然转身：“嘿，按理来说我当然应该请我丈夫的同事们好好聚一顿，但是，抱歉各位，今天不行，”他挤挤眼，“新婚嘛。”说完笑着挥挥手，走了。  
         克拉克系好安全带后手机极其富有节奏地响了起来：  
         露易丝：？？？？？！！！！！你连我都瞒着？！！  
        佩里：给我一个解释。  
        苏珊：居然是他！好小子。不过话说回来你能给我一张他的签名照吗？裸的。  
        克拉克随手翻了翻，大家都祝福了他，而一条“你是不是睡了我女儿的梦中情人”让他笑出了声。他朝他的丈夫露出了一个微笑：“我想我们把他们都吓着了。”  
       “有那么严重？至少我们没直接让超人和蝙蝠侠出柜，不然说不定你的粉丝们会组团诅咒我。”  
        “得了吧布鲁斯，你才是大众情人。”  
        “或许吧，克拉克，但你可是上帝。”  
         他利索地停好车，掏出手机，一把揽过他的爱人：“来吧，来给媒体一个暴击。”  
        
                                                        END

        一周后《星球日报》的所有工作人员都收到了一盒豪华巧克力，苏珊额外多了一张框好的照片，照片里的两个男人明显才洗完澡，克拉克湿漉漉的头上顶着一条白浴巾，而布鲁斯正抓着浴巾去亲他。  
         她将相框朝下放在床头柜上，心想拍这张照片的人是不是和她一样受到了十万点伤害。  
        当然不是，潘尼沃斯先生每天都高兴着呢。  
                    
  


End file.
